


Неизбранный

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: спецквест [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: У них не осталось ничего – кроме горстки воспоминаний.





	Неизбранный

**Author's Note:**

> ПостВБ, все плохо, тлен и пепел.

В отличие от Стива Роджерса, Баки никогда не был избранным. Он просто раз за разом оказывался не в том месте не в то время.

Когда тело вдруг превращается в серый пепел и рассыпается так быстро, что ты успеваешь только удивленно позвать «Стив!», – это вроде как должно быть больно и страшно… Не было. Страшно было, а вот больно почему-то нет, только странно и очень обидно, потому что, ну правда, сколько же можно! Баки смотрел на опрокинутое лицо Стива, который, словно во сне, гладил пальцами жухлую, покрытую серой пылью траву, и больше всего хотел потрепать его по плечу, как когда-то. Стив вдруг показался ему совсем маленьким, каким был до сыворотки, до того, как все это началось.

Но гладить было нечем. И прижимать к себе, похлопывая по спине, тоже нечем. Осталась только серая пыль под ладонью Стива и невидимая тень, парящая в душном, пропахшем дымом и кровью воздухе – тень, которая все еще была Баки.

– Стив, – ни на что не надеясь, позвал Баки, подбираясь ближе. – Стиви, я тут… 

Стив поднял голову, как будто прислушиваясь, пальцы рассеянной лаской скользнули по траве. Вот-вот услышит, он не может не услышать, это же Стив! Рядом закричали, потом закричали еще раз, чуть дальше, потом криков стало больше, и Стив вскочил, напряженно всматриваясь сквозь Баки. Баки почувствовал, что он здесь не один, рядом заметались и закружились другие тени, а потом оставаться там, где Стив, больше не получилось. Он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, тянулся обратно, к Стиву, цеплялся за воздух, но его все равно затянуло черное ничто, протащило сквозь спрессованную вечность и выкинуло… В никуда. Баки понятия не имел, где это никуда находится, и это, мать вашу, было совсем хреново.

Баки никогда не был избранным… Он просто стал первым. 

Их здесь, в этом проклятом нигде, оказалось много, очень много, Баки не знает сколько. Кто все эти люди, он тоже не знает – хотя некоторые ему знакомы. Тел не осталось, только воспоминания, смутные образы былого, но Баки смотрит на тех, кто его окружает, и ему кажется, что он видит. Высокий тип, держащийся так, словно за спиной у него должны быть крылья. Девушка с длинными волосами и слишком взрослым лицом. Чернокожий мужик со скользящей походкой огромной кошки. Еще один, при взгляде на которого Баки слышит грохот выстрелов и визг тормозов… Баки знает их всех, они знают его, и это почему-то очень важно. Так что они держатся вместе – в том самом нигде вне времени и пространства, куда их забросило непонятно почему. За свою долгую и не очень толковую жизнь Баки привык, что «почему» зачастую не имеет никакого смысла и означает лишь «так вышло, придурок», но смириться с тем, что потерял все опять – опять, черт побери, как раз тогда, когда старое наконец-то ушло и новое могло начаться! – никак не выходит.

У них нет имен друг для друга, зачем бесплотным теням имена? Но одно имя Баки сохранил. Он впился в него всем своим существом, всем, что еще осталось, вцепился с упрямством сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и несгибаемостью Зимнего Солдата, вспоминая и не позволяя себе забыть. Баки помнит.

– Стив, – посылает он сквозь пространство и время. – Стив.

Иногда ему кажется, что Стив отвечает. Стив зовет его «Баки», так что это имя тоже сохранилось. Стив и Баки. Баки и Стив.

Баки не был избранным и не стал им после всего, что с ним сделали. За ним никогда не шли люди – но люди радостно и не задавая вопросов шли за Стивом, а Баки, так уж получилось, стоял у того за плечом, так что выходит, за ним тоже. Может, поэтому тени собираются именно вокруг него? Он знает их – с кем-то он дрался, кто-то дрался вместе с ним. Кого-то он пытался убить, кто-то пытался его спасти… Сейчас у тех, кто рядом, не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Баки уверен, он впитал это в себя, заучил наизусть спинным мозгом – будущего нет без прошлого, поэтому он упорно вспоминает, вытаскивает это самое прошлое на поверхность, тасует разноцветные картинки, раскладывает перед собой сложным пасьянсом. Воспоминания бывают разные, некоторые хочется как можно быстрее закопать обратно, но Баки не позволяет себе. Баки не избранный, он просто счастливчик: у него есть Стив. Был Стив. Нет, поправляет Баки сам себя, все-таки есть. И будет.

Баки держится за воспоминания, за каждое из них. Некоторые – как драгоценные камни, как капли дождя на пересохшей земле. Вот так отражается в глазах Стива небо, и они становятся еще синее. Вот так он небрежным жестом забрасывает за спину щит. Вот так расслабленно откидывается на кресле… Вот так улыбается, поднимает бровь, отводит лезущую в глаза челку.

Вот так держит. Целует. Гладит. Обнимает за плечи, прижимая к себе. Нависает сверху, и глаза его расширяются, синева темнеет, потом ресницы опускаются, и он наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть Баки в приоткрытые губы. Баки бережно хранит в памяти каждый их раз – не так уж их много было, за сто с лишним лет! Помнит боль и жар, помнит невесомость Стива до сыворотки и тяжесть после, помнит вкус и запах, помнит, помнит, помнит… 

И делится воспоминаниями с остальными. Не специально, так получается. Когда это происходит впервые, он пугается и пытается закрыть память от остальных, не хочет делить с ними запрокинувшего голову Стива и вкус его поцелуев на губах – но девушка с длинными волосами оказывается совсем рядом и начинает раскладывать свой собственный пасьянс, полный печали, смерти и все равно любви. Потом к ней присоединяются остальные: тип без крыльев, кошачий, следом тот, кого Баки чуть не убил, и женщина, которая всегда рядом с ним, мальчишка, похожий на заблудившегося первоклассника… Их становится все больше. Делящихся памятью, вытаскивающих из глубин прошлого самое дорогое, самое сокровенное, чтобы показать остальным, давая себе и другим надежду. Они стоят близко, теням не нужно много места, и над ними, рядом с ними, между ними – те, кого они любят и кто любит их, совсем неважно, где и когда. Те, кто остался.

– Стив, – кидает Баки в пустоту. – Видишь, Стив? Все будет хорошо… 

Баки знает: в отличие от него самого, Стив – как раз избранный. Совершенно типичный, просто-таки эталонный избранный! Самый настоящий. Поэтому Стив обязательно что-нибудь сделает, придет за ними. Стив всегда приходит, просто иногда его приходится долго ждать… Правда, похожий на первоклассника мальчишка почему-то уверен, что их спасет совсем другой человек. Этого человека Баки тоже знает, но спорить с мальчишкой не собирается – избранных вполне может быть больше одного, почему нет? 

Баки Барнс был нихрена не избранным, он был всего лишь Баки. Но сейчас, когда все, что осталось, – это бесконечные воспоминания и время, время, время, сдавившее их, словно муху янтарем, он иногда думает: а может быть, он все-таки стал избранным? Они все стали. Все, кто рассыпался серым пеплом тогда… Их выбрали для какой-то цели, просто никто не знает, для какой именно. И если это так, если это правда – нужно просто продержаться.

Он думает об этом, и бесплотные тени, бывшие когда-то соратниками, врагами и незнакомцами, подбираются еще ближе. Баки чувствует тепло – знает, что это невозможно, и все равно чувствует. А еще он чувствует, что они ждут. Воспоминания – все, что у них осталось, воспоминания помогают им не раствориться окончательно в окружающем ничто и нигде, сохранить себя. Баки улыбается: себе, им, Стиву, который где-то там и всегда с ним. И достает из копилки памяти еще одну картинку.


End file.
